Moth kidnaps Puck!
by DaydreamerGirl28
Summary: Moth goes insane and kidnaps Puck right after they leave N.Y.!
1. Chapter 1

New story! I had been thinking about this for a while, so I decoded to write it down. This is about Moth escaping and kidnapping Puck, while making him pay for choosing Sabrina over her! This takes place a couple days after they leave New York. Enjoy! P.S. I still comment in the () s.

Moth's P.O.V.

I have been sitting in this cell for days. Why won't my trial come? Why do they drag on the waiting period and not just end it for me? I hate everyone! I need to get out of here. A plan started to form in my mind…….

Puck's P.O.V.

I was waiting in my room for Sabrina to come storming in. This prank was the best yet! I had turned her head into a donkey! She is going to be so angry! Awesomeness. Just then, I heard a slam and running. This is gong to be good.

Sabrina burst into the clearing. She looked so angry. It was funny. "Puck, you are a dead fairy!" she screamed. I was too busy laughing to notice.

I finally got control of myself and said "You look uglier than before! I didn't think that was possible!" Sabrina ran at me with her fists clenched. I dodged the attack easily by flying away.

"Come back here, stinkpot!" she screamed at me. (Wow, their insults suck.) I just laughed harder. Like I was coming towards her waiting fists. I wasn't an idiot. (Really? I thought you were. That is a surprise.)

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Puck had gone way too far. I hate all of his pranks, but this was the worst. He turned my head into a donkey's! I stormed into his room and threatened him. He just laughed. I ran at him and he flew away. Chicken! (Chickens can't fly.) I will KILL him!

I ran at him again with the same result. This was tedious. I decided that I would not make him happy by being mad at him. I walked out the door. Then I headed strait to Granny.

Puck's P.O.V.

Sabrina suddenly turned on her heels and marched out of my room. Why did she have to ruin my fun? She is such a spoilsport. Now I am angry.

Moth's P.O.V.

I studied the guard and evaluated his gullibility. He seemed kind of drunk and he was a godfather. Good. "Oh, Mr. Guard, I am so thirsty. Please give me some water to wet my parched throat," I said in my scratchiest voice. He looked at me for a minute, and then walked off. Perfect. I had some time before he came back. I reached into my hair and pulled out a pin. Then I started to work on the lock. In a couple of minutes, my work paid off. I opened the door and scooped up my flute. Then I ran out of the jail and into the night. I heard the guard yelling for me to come back.

I thought about the second part of my plan. I would sneak into their house and hide. Then I would look for the vaporal blade. Then I would grab Puck and take him to the forest of his birth in Athens. There was a little cottage there and that is where I would hold him. I would make him pay for choosing that human over me! He will be mine forever. I will force him to say the wedding vows. He will be mine!

Puck's P.O.V.

A few minutes after Sabrina left, the old lady came in. She looked unhappy. Sabrina must have told her what I did. She is so anti-fun. "Old lady," I said. "Why are you here?"

"You know perfectly well why I am here." She said in a disapproving tone. "This time you have gone too far, Robin." I was stunned. She must be really angry if she called me by my real name. "Robin, you have to turn her back." She said. I sighed. Why don't you ruin the fun in life? Party-pooper.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

YES!!!!! YES YES YES!!!!!!! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!

Puck got in trouble for once! Finally! I am watching it all go down through a gap in the trees. I do not know why Granny paid special attention to this prank, nor do I care. PUCK GOT IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Granny and Puck turned their heads at this, and I realized that I had said it aloud.

Granny's P.O.V.

I went to scold Puck, but now I am scolding him and Sabrina. I cannot believe that she would enjoy his punishment so much. She has gotten a speech and Puck has received the task of helping Mirror clean. I am disappointed in both of them.

Moth's P.O.V.

I can see the house. Puck cannot live in such a pigsty! He has to live in a palace with roses in front and his queen by his side! I just have to show him that. I have to show him that I am better than that…that…_human_. He will understand. He is smart, and the true ruler of Fairie. He will see. I'll just have to help with…._cleansing_ his mind of a life with the human. He will see that I am better than _her_. He will see.

What do you think? Comment or I will be sad and lonely, stuck in my own little world of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I is back! Plz comment, last time I only got 7, and from my studies, the number declines as I go on! For example, I got 13 reviews for the first chappie in my other fic, and for the tenth, I only got 4! That's pathetic compared to 13! Plz do not make a pathetic number. Comment! Oh, should I put Sapphire in the story, or is it a bad idea? This story puts scary images in your head. Viewer discretion is advised.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Now my head is back to normal, I can be happy. PUCK HAS TO CLEAN MIRROR! I don't even know how far the walk-in-closet goes back, and he has to clean it all! BEAT THAT! I am probably grinning like a maniac right about now, but I don't care. Puck got in trouble for once!

Soon, it was dinnertime. I dreaded to think about what we were eating tonight. When Granny came out of the kitchen, my worst suspicions were confirmed. She held a plate full of what looked like green dirt and had glasses full of purple milk. (It is my superhero name! Visit my profile.) I felt sick. How was I supposed to eat this stuff? I felt better when Puck walked in and he looked as if he had just ran a marathon in the hot sun then had to power wash a wall. He looked exhausted! I bet my smile stretched to my ears. "Oh, you're happy for once." He said. "Is it because of my presence?"

That wiped the smile from my face. Why would I be happy to see _him_ (Who wouldn't be besides you?) and why did he say I was happy _for once_? I decided to ignore the remark about me caring about him. "I'm happy," I began "because I don't have to see you as much because you'll be cleaning Mirror." Puck scowled. I guess the cleaning had put him in a fowl mood.

Moth's P.O.V.

I sent my pixies to find the vorpal blade and check on my husband-to-be. So far, they haven't reported back. Suddenly, I heard talking in my ear. "Mistress," the pixie said "the vorpal blade is in the old woman's dresser. It seems that Master Robin has the task of cleaning the magic mirror's halls for turning The Loathed One's head into that of a donkey. I have not currently found a way into the house, but we will keep looking."

"Thank you, my pixie." I said. "Your work is valued." As soon as he zipped off, I got angry. They were forcing my sweet to _clean_. He will not clean! The human girl should clan for getting in my fiancée's way! Once he is liberated from this hellhole, he will undoubtedly be grateful. He won't have to clean in our house! Our servants would clean for us! I will bring the others in the house along to be our slaves! Well, maybe I could come back for the rest of them, but one was coming along just so I could show Puck the joys of having a slave. There was whipping them into order, having them do anything you want, and .etc. as benefits. I will bring along the human girl. No! Her close proximity could keep the unhealthy spell of love for her going. That's what happened! He likes her better because she _put him under a spell_! Of course! I need to pick the slave now, though. I'll think of a remedy later.

A few minutes later, I had the answer. Her sister would be the slave! Sure, she wasn't good for anything hard, but surely she knew of the antidote for her sister's spell? I could…_convince_ her to tell me. Whipping almost always works. Stabbing the arms of the victim is faster, though. I'll think of something. Maybe the sight of her being tortured would work! As soon as the spell is broken, it will be entertainment for both of us! (She's insane and she's going to hurt Daphne! Puck has to save her!)

Puck's P.O.V.

I went to bed without washing or brushing my teeth, which the old lady told me to do. I am not some trained monkey! I will not obey every order that is thrown at me! I am the great and powerful Trickster King! (Comment if you think the "Trickster King" and all those other things of badness are getting old! XD) I crawled onto my trampoline and fell instantly asleep. Man, I was tired.

I had a very horrible nightmare. In it, I awoke in Moth's arms. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered by her hand. She had her pixies gag me and then she went into Daphne's room. Her pixies gagged her as well and then they floated us to the woods. Another section of pixies floated the vorpal blade to her and she cut through the barrier. Then we all went through and I was knocked out. I lay on my trampoline with my eyes shut, mulling over what this dream could mean. Maybe it was a prediction, or the old lady's cooking affected my mind in unconsciousness. Then I tried to scratch my nose and found I couldn't.

My eyes flew open and I stared around. I felt sick. I was in the house of my birth, a place that I had never wanted to revisit. My arms and legs were bound, and to top it all off, the worst part of my nightmare had come true. There was Moth in front of me, looking at me with a crazy look in her eyes. I struggled to get away, but she just sat there. Finally, she said "It's not going to work. Those bonds are magical and they prevent you from using your magic." Her face turned into a twisted smile while I stared in horror. She had gone completely insane!

A pixie floated over and whispered in my ear. Her twisted smile got even wider and creepier. "Well my sweet, the entertainment is ready. How do you like it Roman style?" I knew what she meant. She was going to hurt someone for entertainment! I remembered that she had taken Daphne, too. Then I remember nothing.

WOOHOO!!!! If you like this story, raise your hand! (If you actually razed your hand, which I don't expect you did, raze your hand! Then comment!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Yayness! How is you peeps? I is good. Today was bad. If you are in Brooklawn Middle School, send me a message! We might know each other!!!!! So cool!!! I might add Sapphire, not sure yet. I am listening to music while writing this, sorry if I lose concentration. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, can you give me advice on a boy situation? Well, the problem is that in the beginning of the year I liked this guy. I told my friends, and then in the middle of the year I asked him out. He said no. Then we went on this field trip and I admit that I was teasing him, but only as a joke, and everyone does it. He said he hated me, and I apologized. He said it was ok. Then I admit I talked to my friend (who hates him) and I teased him a little. Then, a couple of weeks later, he, his friends, and a girl called me racist for saying that I was from England and everyone was like "shame, shame." I cried. The girl apologized, but then was really mean, so I dislike her. Then he called me a stalker because my friend told me where he lived. I didn't _ask_ to know! Then, we established that we hated one another, and he called me a bitch so I called him a bastard. I was so surprised that he even knew the word! He is a geeky teacher's pet. Then, in health, he threw a crunched-up water bottle at my head. It hurt a lot and I cried because it was really mean and I'm kind of emo. (Don't worry, NO CUTTING involved) I'm sorry for having to ask you, but I have no one else to turn to. Everyone at school is convinced he is perfect. HELP MEEEEE!!!!!! Now back to the story:

Puck's P.O.V.

When I regained consciousness, I was in a big arena that was in the middle of the woods. I was now tied to a chair, but the bonds were different. They weren't magically restraining! I could get free! I decided that I would wait until I saw Daphne to make my escape.

A pixie flew to me. "You don't have much time!" he said. I was so surprised at his words I would have jumped out of my chair, but that was impossible since I was still tied to it. "Look, the girl she took is in the back room that we conveniently forgot to lock magically, and there are others in other rooms also. We "forgot" to lock those too. We don't want Moth to do this. We only ask that you would save them and when you escape, you take us with you as pixies will die if more than a mile away from a fairy and we don't like how she uses us." I nodded. It must be bad to be tied to a fairy that was insane. After all, who wants to be around a crazy fairy? "Here is our plan…" the pixie continued.

I was dreading my escape, even if the pixies were careful planners. If Moth found out, the whole plan was ruined. Just then, a fairy was tossed into the ring. I was surprised. Who could this be? Everything was bound, even his wings. You had to fell sorry for him. I couldn't see his face.

Moth then came and sat next to me, like the pixies said she would. I needed to wait a little until I could move on with the plan. After a few seconds, she spoke to me. "Puck! How are you? I will find the cure to the curse on you that makes you like the human, do not worry." Her eye was twitching. I think she went insane in the dungeons. Or she just got crazier. She definitely was insane when she poisoned Oberon to make me like her. And she was when I said that I would not marry her. I think I drove her insane. I would think this was cool, except she was going to hurt people.

She then said "Well, will you admit your crimes?" to the figure in the ring. "You know you helped make the spell so you could be king! Just admit it! ADMIT IT!!!!" Wait, so he could be king? Mustardseed! SHE HAD MUSTARDSEED!!!! "Bring out the noose! He will die for his greed!" Mustardseed tried to get away, but the pixies did not bring out the noose. My cue.

I ripped out of the bonds by turning into a gorilla. I grabbed Moth and knocked her out. Then I gave her to the pixies and ran to my brother. I tore off his bonds and helped him up. "Mustardseed," I said. "There are other people in the house!" He knew what I meant. We flew to the cottage and broke the door.

We ran to the first room, the one that used to be a guest room. Inside, there was my mother, Titinia, and the Vorpal Blade. I left Mustardseed to free her, while I went to my former room.

It was all sickeningly the same as how I left it, except for the photographs of me when I was knocked out. It was obviously the room that Moth made into a shrine to me. No one was in there. I got out as fast as I could.

The next room was Mustardseed's. I looked in. This was where he was held, I could tell. Again, there was no one.

The next one was where Cobweb had stayed. Inside, there were all types of torture device. I did not stay very long.

The next room was Mom and Dad's room. Moth had freed Mom by that time, and she went to inspect it by herself. There were three rooms left: the storeroom, Moth's room, and Peaceblossom's room. (Was Peaceblossom in the book? The song _When I Grow Up_ is driving info out of my mind. Anyway, he was in Shakespeare's play. I should know, I read it.) The storeroom was the "back room" that the pixies mentioned. Mustardseed went into Peaceblossom's room, so I went into Moth's. It was better to put it behind me.

Inside, there was a sickening sight. There was a dummy that was obviously supposed to be me. It was in a tux, and it was hand in hand with a Moth-dummy. It had a wedding dress on. They were joined together at the lips. I felt light-headed. She was officially loopy. No one that was not a dummy was in here. I ran out, and into the storeroom.

Or I would have, if the door was open. I ran into the door, which then opened because I hit it pretty hard, and tumbled down the stairs. That hurt. A LOT. When I got up, I saw that there were multiple cages, and they were occupied by all the residents of Fairie. "Oh, if it isn't the fairy boy that was the root of our problems. What do you want? I don't think we can help with your evil plans because your girlfriend locked us up." Said the Gingerbread Man. He was such a pighead.

"Puck!" came a small voice from the biggest cage. Daphne, the only person inside, ran up to the bars. I was relived.

"Okay, I need to explain some things. Moth is a murdering lowlife lunatic, and she is _NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!_ Secondly, thank you for blaming your troubles on me, but you will not have a part in any of my schemes, because I work alone and am a prank genius. Thirdly, I am only here because Moth took me also and I am only going to help you because the pixies asked me to. I would not be in this house if I could help it. Any questions?" They were silent. "O.K. then. Glad you got the picture."

I began to unlock the cages. I was saving the Gingerbread Man's for last, to draw out his suffering. Then Mustardseed HAD to come down and unlock that particular cage. When I opened Daphne's, she ran out and caught me in a giant hug. I shoved her off. "No need for that," I said. "If I didn't have to let you out, you would still be in that cage with the rest of them. I am not a hero."

"Stop saying that!" she yelled. "We both know it's untrue. You said yourself that the Grimms turned you into a hero, right before your wings got ripped off." I looked back. I remembered saying something like it. Oh well.

Me and Mustardseed finished unlocking the cages. Then we hit a major flaw in our plan. "How will we get them to Fairie, and how will I tell the old lady that I'm not dead and that she should make me a sandwich for when I get home?" I asked him. "Actually, how did Moth get us all here in the first place and get all the supplies?" Then I figured it out. The pixies must have done it. We could get them to carry us home!

"I think the pixies did it. They can carry us home and we can send one ahead to let the Grimms know that you are fine." Mustardseed said.

"I knew that!" I exclaimed. They looked at me and they looked…what's the word… septic…skeptic…_skeptical_. They looked skeptical.

"Oh, Riiight. We reeeallly believe that!" said the Gingerbread Man. He looked very septical. Spektical. Skeptical! Yes, it was skeptical. That's the word.

"Whatever." I said. I can't tell about what was happening in my mind to a septic. No, the word is septic. SKEPTIC!!!! Skepticskepticskeptic. There is a K after the S. KafterSKafterSbeforeKSbeforeK….wait no. That was wrong. K after S! If it was S before K, the word would be kseptical. "That's not a word!" then everyone stared at me and I realized that I had been talking to myself.

That was not good. Talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity. I cleared my throat. The Gingerbread Man said "Oh, look, our former king is crazy. I am SO glad that our new king isn't." I really hate talking cookies.

Then, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, and there was Moth and her pixies. "I didn't see that coming," I said. Moth smiled a twisted smile.

"Honey, you didn't actually think that I was going to let you go, did you? I had my pixies test your loyalty to me. You aren't very committed. You need to be punished." Stupid pixies.

You didn't really think that I would let Puck escape so soon, did you? This isn't going to end that soon!


	4. Chapter 4Author's Note, where i is goin

Greetings. I come in peace. Live long and prosper. All the other stupid little peace sayings said by aliens. _**I AM GOING TO ENGLAND ON JULY THE 5**__**TH**__**!**_ WooHoo! _**I PROBABLY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL JULY THE 29**__**TH**__**!**_ BooHoo! That is Sadness and Badness! Sorry. It says in the guidelines that I need to write more than just a note to you, but I have little time. I still am in school, and I need to do my piled-up last-minute homework that the mean teachers make us do. So here goes!

Puck's P.O.V.

Crap.


End file.
